


Like Clockwork

by CiciPop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Trans Female Character, implied trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciPop/pseuds/CiciPop
Summary: Miu Iruma is a gay mess and doesn't understand how to accept a genuine compliment/affection.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

“Y-you huh?!...” Miu had been caught off guard by Kaede’s statements before. She thought she had her all figured out. Kaede was just a nice person, it’s in her nature to compliment people. And even so, it’s no surprise Miu would be getting complimented in the first place. What with her rockin’ bod and superior intellect. But whenever it was Kaede complimenting her... she got chills. I mean, yeah, normally she gets chills from people talking down to her, or ignoring her. That’s just her regular brand of hot and bothered-ness. But Kaede was different. These chills felt way more... genuine. No horniness or anything. She felt more flustered than frisky. And for Kaede to just say...

“I really like you, Iruma-San. I like you a lot.”

She froze up. The processor in her head had softlocked.

“I...I-I...” The Ultimate Inventor stood stiff as a board, hair standing on end.

“M-Miu? Are you... alri-“

“FUCK YOU GOTTA GO BYE” And just like that, the girl with the golden brain booked it out of the dining hall, her peers looking in awe at what just happened. Kaede had been left out in the cold, processing what had just happened.

* * *

“Fuckin’ stupid bitch, embarassing me in front of everyone… who does she think she is?!” Miu had been tinkering with her next project, mumbling to herself about what had just transpired. To think someone could just come up and say shit like that to her face! She’s Miu fucking Iruma, nobody embarasses her!... Unless it gets her excited in which case, yeah that’s perfectly fine. “How the hell am I s’posed to focus on this when I keep thinkin’ about he-...” She pauses. She can’t get Kaede out of her mind.

“GRRAAAAAH! FUCK IT!” She jettisons her wrench off to the side, banging against the wall of her lab. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS WITH HER STUPID FACE IN MY HEAD?!” Miu slams her feet onto the ground and hunches over, slapping her face into her hands. “Uuuuuuuuugh… this sucks…”

_Knock knock knock_

She bolts up. “What do you want?!”

“Iruma-San? It’s Shuichi. Are you feeling alright?” God, of course it’d be Saihara. He’s always butting his stupid nose into other people’s business.

“What, you worried about me or something, Poo-ichi? Don’t you have detective shit to be working on?” Her voice sounded much more defensive than usual, trying her best to dissuade Shuichi from entering. He does it anyways.

The Ultimate Detective carefully enters, discarded inventions laying around the lab. “You clearly aren’t doing okay, Miu. Kaede’s really worr-” He’s cut off by Miu glaring him dead in the eyes, pure venom emanating from her gaze.

“So what about Kaede!? I’ve been trying to keep my mind off her all day and you waltz in and fuck up my concentration!” Miu notices her slip up. As she begins to quiver, Shuichi turns to the wrench in the corner.

“Miu, last I checked, this lab isn’t soundproof. Anybody could’ve heard that wrench flinging into the wall.”

“S-so? Just having an off day, is all! They happen all the time” She crosses her arms, avoiding Shuichi’s gaze.

“Then you’d think people would hear you throwing things more often, then. You’re almost never off your game.” He keeps his eyes locked on Miu. He’s got her cornered.

“...” No response. Shuichi lets out a sigh.

“Listen, Miu…” He sits down on a nearby office chair. “Kaede’s… hurt by what you did. You say some rude stuff, but this is kind of getting out of hand.”

“So what? Do you want me to just… go back up to her after that?!” Sweat rolls down her face.

“Is it really that hard to do, Miu? Can you really not face he-” Cut off by Miu again.

“YES!” She shouts right in his face. “YES IT’S HARD TO DO! It’s hard for me to even face her! Every time she comes by I don’t know what to do! Every time she speaks to me my brain turns into jelly! I can’t think when I’m around her! And it’s not even the fun horny kind of not being able to think! She makes me feel!... Feel…” Her voices tapers out.

“Loved?” Shuichi’s calm voice strikes her hard.

“...” No response.

“You’re scared, Miu. You’re scared of being with Kaede because you don’t know how to process genuine affection.”

“... Fuck off.” She slumps back into her chair.

“Figured you’d say that.” He gets up. “If you don’t face this head on, Miu, it’s gonna mess with you for the rest of your life. I really think you should make an effort rather than dodge her as long as you can.”

“... Goddammit, I can’t…” She rests her face back in her hands.

“You can ask for help, you know.”

“Wh-what?! Why the fuck would I need help? I’m the Ultimate Inventor!” She sits back up, scowling at Shuichi.

“I mean, in terms of inventing, probably." He looks around the lab. _clearly_ she didn't need help in that department. "But you can’t tackle this issue on your own. Do you really want another situation like today to happen?”

She almost lashes out one of her trademark insults at the detective, but actually takes a second to think. As the realization dawns on her, she lets out a long, resigned sigh.

“Ffffiiiiiiine…” Her hair droops as she hunches back over.

Shuichi smiles, content with her response. “Glad to hear. Meet me in my lab around 5. I’ll gather some friends to help with.”

“Oh, great, more people to berate me. You really like watchin’ me suffer, don’t you Poo-ichi?”

“You’ll thank me later.” He heads for the door. “Oh, Miu?”

“What? Not done being my therapist yet?” She tilts her head.

“At the very least, try to apologize to Kaede before you come. If you leave her without an apology for so long, then there’ll practically be no point us assisting you.” He opens the door.

“Fine. You better bring the best fuckin’ love experts you know, or else I’m gonna make an invention that’ll keep you from leaving your damn dorm without your pants fallin’ off.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He shakes his head. “I’ll see you later, Iruma-San.” The door clowly closes. Miu’s left in her lab, pouting up a storm.

“Damn Saihara thinkin’ he can boss me around…” She looks at her current project, having barely made any progress on it in the past couple days. She blurts out an ugly groan. “Fuck me, I really do need this, don’t I?” She lays her head on her work desk, fiddling with a pencil in her fingers. “God, I hate it when he’s right. I gotta get this over with so I can actually focus on shit.” As she lays face down, her thoughts flood with Kaede again. The way her smile gets Miu’s face all red, her soft, earnest voice always their to cheer someone up, hearing her rehearse some new sonata walking past her lab. Everything about her just feels too… perfect. Like Miu doesn’t even deserve her.

Maybe Miu isn’t as amazing she always made herself out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first AO3 work and I've been itching to write something on here for a long time. I've recently gotten really into Danganronpa and figured I'd contribute to the fandom by making some much needed Kaede/Miu content. I can't promise there'll be a consistent upload schedule for these chapters, so they'll likely just show up whenever I feel like writing. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu gets a pep talk from a few close compatriots, as she almost melts from the pressure.

4:55. The evening sunlight breaks through the chapel-esque windows of the school. Miu had rarely ever come up to this floor, rarely ever having any business with those whose labs resided up here. Sure, there was Shuichi, but usually he was the one knocking on her door. There was Tsumugi and Rantaro, who she didn’t spend too much time with, and some students from other classes. That Ultimate Clairvoyant kid spends most of his time in his lab up here, as far as she knows.

“Man, can’t believe Poo-ichi talked me into this sh-” Before she can finish her sentence, before she can enter Shuichi’s lab, she notices someone heading up the stairs behind her. A blond ahoge bounces up the steps as Miu realizes. “Shit!”

Kaede’s violet eyes peek up from the staircase, and just for a second, she thinks she sees a pair of spiked combat boots in front of her. “Miu, is that y-” Before she can call out to her, Iruma’s booking it to Saihara’s lab, door slamming behind her. “...Right.”

* * *

Miu pants, standing in the way of the door. “Goddammit, of course she’d be up on this floor at the worst time…”

“Oh, Miu. You’re here.” Cut to Shuichi, lounging quite comfortably on the rocking chair laid in the center of the room. The fireplace roars comfortably as he stands up from the chair, placing a book on the table to his side. “I was hoping you had spoke to Kaede, but judging by how you entered my lab…”

“Rrgh, I get it! I’m scared of talking to her! Just get to the part where you and your friends work your stupid love magic on me or whatever…” Her face is as pink as her dress, trying her best to cover up the embarrassment. “Where are they, anyways? Did you get stood up after hearing you wanted ‘em to deal with my bullshit?”

“They should be here in just a minute. Take a seat.” Shuichi motions for her to sit on one of the few chair scattered about.

Before she can even take a breather, the door opens to reveal none other than the Luminary of the Stars, Kaito Momota walking in. Behind him follows Tenko and Tsumugi, eager looks on their faces. “Heya, Shuichi!” Kaito says, chipper as ever. 

The moment she makes out Momota’s trademark goatee, Miu begins staring daggers at Shuichi. “You invited Kai-tumor here?! God, why’d I even let you help me, of course you’d let your boyfriend in to help!” Kaito, keeping a straight face, place a hand on Miu’s shoulder.

“Listen, Iruma. I wasn’t exactly eager to help you of all people with relationship issues, but if it’s for Shuichi, then I’m always up to lend a hand!” The astronaut looks to him. Shuichi blushed hard at Miu’s remark, and wiped it away quickly before she can make a snappy retort. “Honestly, I never even took you as the type who’d need romance tips, what with how much you brag about your figure.”

She smacks his hand away. “No shit, space cadet! Who else with rockin’ awesome tits like mine wouldn’t be braggin’ about them?” She gives them a little jiggle, in an attempt to prove her point.

“Kaede doesn’t, and you seem to stare at hers a bunch.” Upon earshot of this, Miu turns beet red, and has to physically restrain herself from socking Kaito in the face for that comment. The latter bursts out in a hearty chortle.

“C’mon, Iruma! We can give you all kinds a’ advice!” Tenko shoves Kaito out of the way unceremoniously. “I’ve been going steady with Himiko for months now, I’m practically the Ultimate datemate at this point!”

“And if it doesn’t pan out, we’re here to give you all the support you need!” Tsumugi’s buttery soft voice replies, contrasting Tenko’s energetic rasp. “Besides, as much as I love making outfits based on my favorite anime, I’ve been meaning to work on more original pieces. I could make you a dress that’ll be sure to blow Kaede away!” The cerulean-haired cutie clasps her hands gently, smiling brightly.

Miu scoffs. “I mean, sure. If you really wanna waste time on some fancy-ass dress for a skank like me, go ahead.”

Shuichi sighs at the remark. “First things first, we should probably work on your confidence.” 

“What, you kidding? I got all the self esteem I need! I’m the Ultimate fuckin’ Inventor! I know I’m awesome!”

“I’m not talking about those issues. Clearly you’re well aware of your talent.” The detective motions for the rest of his guests to sit. “What I’m talking about is your confidence around Kaede.”

“S-so? What of it?” She avoids eye contact, looking off to the cabinet of fake poisons in the corner.

“Iruma, everyone in this room saw how you froze up in front of her when she confessed to you. You were like a deer in headlights!” Blood rushes to Miu’s face once more, lip quivering like a shaky bridge.

“Yeah, and the way you just bolted off like that? While screaming ‘Fuck you’? Who does that?!” Tenko’s flailing her arms about to exacerbate the effect of her words. Miu has no response. She scrunches up some more, her cheeks lighting up like a campfire.

“It’s plain to see that your confidence is considerably low around her. That’s why we’re here to fix that! I have just the plan for it!” Tsumugi pulls a large outfit bag from behind her, and fishes out a perfect replica of Kaede’s outfit, complete with a matching wig.

“Wait, you’re gonna dress up like her?” She lifts a brow quizzically. “I thought you couldn’t dress up as real people ‘cause of that ‘cospox’ disease or whatever.”

“Oh, I never said I’d be the one dressing as her. Shuichi?” Everyone turns their gaze to him, who now seems to have inherited all of Miu’s blush.

“W-whoa, wait, why me?!” He holds his hands up defensively.

“You’ve got the closest build to hers. Tenko’s a little too buff to dress as her, and I doubt Kaito would appreciate me shaving off his goatee.” The latter gives an affirming nod. “So of course, that leaves just you, Saihara-chan. I hope you don’t mind.” Miu has to stop herself from busting a gut. I mean, Shuichi DOES match Kaede’s proportions relatively well.

“I…” He sighs. There’s no avoiding this, is there? He _did_ promise to help, after all. “Alright. I’ll do it.” He walks out from behind his desk. “Can I at least change somewhere private?”

“Of course! I have plenty of dressing rooms in my lab.” She takes him by the hand, dragging him out the door over to her abode. Kaito and Tenko begin applauding.

“Yeaaaaah! Way to go, sidekick! Takin’ one for the team!”

“One less degenerate male in the room, I’m happy!” Tenko smiles confidently. Miu, hands on her hips, taunts the steaming Shuichi. “Okay! While we wait for those two, me and Kaito are gonna help with your self-esteem!” Tenko jumps up off the chair, determined look in her eyes.

“Already told you, Tenk-unt, I got all the self-esteem I need!” She points a thumb to herself, standing proud.

“I mean, sure, you praise yourself all the time…” Kaito interjects. “But what we’re working on is how you handle praise from other people. Anytime someone throws some kinda compliment your way it’s like the hamster wheel in your head just locks up.”

“Like, for example!” Tenko walks up to Miu and place both hands on her shoulders, taking a deep breath. “MIU, YOU ARE AMAZING AND SO SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AND DESERVING OF LOVE!!!”

“...” No response. At least until her mouth drops open. “A-ahh…” Miu begins to tremble. It almost looks like she’s trying to recede into her collar like a turtle. “He-heeeeeeeeeeee…” She reaches for her goggles and slips them over her eyes to keep Tenko from seeing them.

“Case in point.” Kaito shakes his head. Miu’s close to melting into a puddle on the floor, had it not been for Tenko keeping her steady.

“You gotta learn to take a compliment! If you can’t learn to do that then you’re essentially better off quarantining yourself from Akamtasu-Chan! She’s like the compliment queen!” Miu slowly lifted her goggles back up, the blush in her face wavering a little. 

“I-I gueeessss…” Miu’s tentacle-esque locks of hair scrunch up a bit, as she reluctantly peeks back up. “It’s just so haaaaaaaard…” She almost squeals when Kaito jumps up.

“So what, you’re just gonna give up, then?” He grabs his stray jacket sleeve in his free hand. “What may feel impossible now could become possible sooner than you could imagine! Better to give it a shot than to leave it be!” He pumps a clenched fist in front of Miu, knuckles white with determination. “As far as I know, you’re never this hesitant to taking a risk with your inventions!”

“I-I mean… I gueeesss…” She’s sweating pretty heavily. “B-but that stuff just comes naturally to me! I’m used to making all sorts of cool shit!”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try!” Tenko gives her a solid pat on the back. “We’re here for you evey step of the way, Iruma-san! No matter how hard it gets, we’ll make sure you and Kaede get together! So let’s work on taking a compliment!” The Aikido master stances up in front of Miu once more and takes in a deep breath. “MIU! You look great today!!!”

“A-aaaaaahhhhh!...” The inventor gets all blushy again, but before she recedes into herself once more, she just barely manages to creek open an eye. “Th-thhhhhhhhh…” Even accepting it seems to be a struggle for her. “Thhhhhaaaaaaaaaankyooooooouuuuu…” She sputters out.

“... I mean, it’s a start!” Kaito rolls his neck. “And from that start, we’re gonna make somethin’ amazing! Let’s keep at it, Iruma!”

Miu nods shakily. This’ll be a long night.

* * *

About 20 minutes pass, Tenko and Kaito have been assaulting Miu left and right with compliments.

“YOU’RE VERY PRETTY, IRUMA-SAN!”

“YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY STUNNING, IRUMA-SAN!” Tenko and Kaito are practically shouting at her like rabid sports fans, all the while Miu’s blushing has slowly, but surely tapered down a little.

“TH-THANK YOOOU!” Despite clenching her eyes shut throughout most of it, she’s warmed up to it quite a bit. She lets out a large sigh. “Fuck! Okay! I think I’m getting the hang of this!”

“Hell yeah! That’s what I like to see!” Kaito gives her a strong smack on the back, nearly toppling her over. “Hm… Wonder when Saihara and Shirogane are gettin’ bacl?”

“Pfft. Tsumugi probably realized he’s a lost cause. No way a degenerate like Shuichi could capture Kaede’s feminine charm!” Tenko makes that _one_ face as she says that. You know the one. Before Miu can respond, a familiar voice peeks through the door.

“He’s ready! I spent a lot of time making him look as close to Akamatsu-chan as possible!” As she pokes her head through the cracked door, her long, blue locks nearly touch the floor.

“Well, what’re you waitin’ for?! Bring ‘im in!” Kaito cracks his knuckles, ready to see how Miu fares.

“Hmph, guess I spoke to soon. Bring him in!” Tenko slides up next to Kaito, letting Miu take center stage.

“Okaaaayyy, here he is!” Tsumugi opens the door all the way, and what awaits Miu is…

“... This is… so embarassing…” An almost perfect reproduction of Miu’s dream girl. 

Oh jesus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL I HAD SOME FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER! I tried to figure out who the best people to help Miu out would be, and I almost considered grabbing students from other classes for this chapter, but I figured who else would be better than motivational powerhouse Kaito and professional lover of women Tenko? Tsumugi felt like a nice contrast to those two's upbeat attitudes as well, so I seemed to make sense to add her in with the troupe. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu ends up in the nurse's office. Kaede is distressed.

What stood in front of Miu had her in pure disbelief. Shuichi had been transformed into what seemed to be an exact replica of Kaede, down to even the most minute details. From the blonde, wispy hair draped down to the back of her soft, pink vest, her cute purple skirt with notations on it, even down to her rich purple eyes and full chest. Tsumugi wasn’t kidding around, even if she specializes in cosplay, she could do wonders as a movie makeup artist, or something along those lines.

“Doesn’t he look great? He was surprisingly cooperative through all of it!” Tsumugi stood next to Shuichi like a mom after dressing her kids up for a family photoshoot. “Though, he was blushing quite a bit during the process. On the bright side, though, that means I didn’t have to use up any blush on him!”

Shuichi’s lips were sealed shut, as he tugged the hem of the skirt bashfully. “Yo… Shuichi… That  _ is _ you, right? Tsumugi didn’t just bring Kaede in here?” Kaito stared wide-eyed at his sidekick in disbelief.

“I-It is me, Kaito.” The detective spoke quietly, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. “I didn’t expect Shirogane-San to be so thorough with this…” He sighs, adjusting the tie under his vest slightly. “Now that that’s out of the way…” He looks to Miu, her face painted crimson like a red velvet cake.

“I-I… I…” Miu was wobbling like a marrionette in an earthquake. She had so many thoughts rebounding in her mind. For one, Shuichi has NO RIGHT to be looking that cute. Had it not been for the voice, Miu would’ve probably recreated the scene in the dining hall from earlier. She had no idea how to proceed from here on out. Any action she took would be the result of gay bitch autopilot™. “H-haa… h-aaaaaaaa…”

“C’mon Iruma-San! You got this!” Tenko starts to quietly chant for Miu from the sidelines, Kaito and Tsumugi quickly joining in. “Miiiu! Miiiu! Miiiu!”

“Iruma-san, I know how you must be feeling, but one of the best ways to face your fears is head on, no holds barred. At least, that's what Shirogane-San is suggesting. That being said…” The dolled-up dick clears his throat, and speaks up in as close an approximation to Kaede as possible. “Iruma-san, I love you. I want to be with you. You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Clearly, Tsumugi laid out a specific set of lines for Shuichi here. Whether or not it was overkill… that may be pretty obvious.

“A-...” Miu stared at Shuichi with dinner plates for eyes. The world felt like it was about to disintegrate. She very slowly held a finger up as if to say something, but… “...”

“M-Miu?” Shuichi breaks out of his Kaede voice. He can tell something’s up as Miu’s mouth hangs open. Then her eyes roll into her skull. Miu slowly leans forward, Shuichi dashes up to her and grabs her before she can fall face first onto the carpeted floor. “Sh-shit!”

Tsumugi lets out a little gasp, trotting over to see what’s up. “Is she okay?!” The cosplayer moves a strand of hair out of Miu’s face to confirm that, yeah. She’s out cold. Kaito and Tenko jump forward shortly after.

“Shit, think we overdid it?” Kaito scratches the back of his head, brows pointed up. 

“I think we  _ maaaaaaay _ have been a little too caught up in the moment…” Tenko taps her fingers together pensively. “All that motivational speak kinda got me riled up, guess I never figured this would happen.”

“We need to take her to the nurse’s office, stat. Kaito, can you carry her?” Shuichi, still in full Kaede-garb, looks to Kaito with a stern confidence in his friend.

“O-oh, yeah, sure thing!” Kaito grabs Miu by the waist and hoists her up onto his shoulders, lugging her out the door. “We really should’ve toned this down, huh?” Kaito asks, leading the pack out of Shuichi’s lab.

“Well, it’s not like I expected Tsumugi to take it to this level. Maybe this was poor planning, on my part.” Shuichi removes the wig, wiping his brow. 

“Eh, I’m sure she’ll be fine. One missed opportunity is just a chance at another one down the road. I’m sure Iruma can manage, with or without us.” The astronaut hefts Miu up a little, readjust her on his shoulder.

“I would hope so. I just hope Kaede isn’t too worried about all this.” He rubs his cheek drowsily. Hopefully he can explain all this to her. Hopefully.

* * *

“Sh-she should be fine f-for now, no major injuries, th-thankfully.” Mikan held a small doctor’s light to Miu’s face as she peeled open her eyelid, checking to see her condition. “It sh-shouldn’t take any longer th-than an hour for her t-to wake up.” She switches the light off, facing Kaito and the now normally-dressed Shuichi, with Tenko and Tsumugi sitting in the corner. “I-I’ll make sure she doesn’t l-leave unless she’s in a stable condition. You’re f-free to stay and k-keep watch if you’d l-like.” She clasps her hands gently, a tiny smile peeking up.

“That’s good to hear. I should probably stay with her, just to be safe. I don’t want her running off into trouble as soon as she gets up.” Shuichi lets out a small sigh of relief as Kaito pats him on the back.

“Sorry ‘bout all this, Shuichi. I wouldn’t’ve built her up like that if I knew you were coming in dressed like… y’know.” 

“I should be taking the blame here, I may have overdone it with the cosmetics…” Tsumugi pouts from the corner. “I wasn’t exactly paying attention when the scene in the dining hall broke out, I hadn’t thought it’d be this serious…”

“It’s alright, guys. I can handle things from here.” He holds a hand up dismissively. “It’s getting a little late, you should probably head back to your dorms.”

“Fine, but if Miu bursts awake and slams you into the nearest wall, don’t come crying to me for protection.” Tenko springs up, heading for the doorway.

“Let me know when you’ll need Miu’s dress done! I’m open whenever!” Tsumugi follows closely, as Tenko politely holds the door open for her.

“Sure you’re not gonna need me around? I’ve scuffled with Iruma before, I’d be able to handle her.” Kaito looks to Shuichi with a mix of confidence and concern for him.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Kaito, really. I’ve gotten into hairier situations before.” He gives Momota a meek thumbs-up.

“That’s my sidekick! Just call me if ya need me, bud!” Kaito gives Shuichi and Mikan a little salute as he heads out, purple jacket fluttering with him.

“I-It’s very nice of you to w-watch over your friend, S-Saihara-San.” Mikan scuttles up to Shuichi, same polite expression as before. “I just hope things don’t get t-too violent in here. I wouldn’t w-want her to get in trouble, is all.” She makes the face of a scared little bunny thinking about what could ensue.

“Thank you, Tsumiki-chan. I’ll be sure nothing too serious happens on my watch.” He gives her a small, yet confident nod. Mikan returns the gesture with a bright, grateful smile.

“ _ Hopefully I shouldn’t have to stay here too long. Miu never was one to sleep too heavily. _ ” Shuichi takes a seat in the corner where Tenko and Tsumugi laid, waiting patiently.

* * *

Kaede had been mulling over the events of today in her head, for what seemed like a thousands times. Did she do something wrong? For Miu to react in such a way, she had to have messed  _ something  _ up. Kaede had been taking a walk through the halls of the school to clear her mind. Hope’s Peak was surprisingly blissful during the evening. She had almost cleared her mind of worry until she happened to pass by the nurse’s office.

“Huh?” The pianist poked her head through the doorway to see Shuichi sitting in the corner, along with Mikan and… “M-Miu!?” 

Kaede’s sudden emergence caused Mikan to hop in place a little in surprise, again, like a scared bunny. “A-ah! Akamatsu-San!” She had nearly dropped the clipboard she used to check the nurse’s office before closing it down.

“Kaede?” Shuichi had been reading a novel to pass the time while in the nurse’s office, shutting it closed the moment he spotted his close friend. 

“Is Miu okay? Did I do something wrong? Crap, I messed up, didn’t I-” Before Kaede can continue her anxious rambling, Shuichi place an arm around her shoulder.

“Kaede, it’s okay, really. Miu’s fine, she just… passed out.” Shuichi rubs the nape of his neck nervously as he admits the last part.

“She what?! How?” 

“Kaede, really, just... Let’s talk outside.” Shuichi gives Mikan a small thumbs up, assuring her it’ll all be okay as he shuts the door behind him.

“Okay, what happened? Did she hurt herself? Does she hate me? Is-...” Kaede’s sweating a little, anxiety slowly creeping out to get her. She starts to slow down her breathing, though, taking a deep breath. “Well, okay, first off, what happened after this afternoon?”

“Miu ran off to her lab to work on something, and I confronted her about what she said. She got kinda defensive, but eventually she decided to trust me and let me help her talk to you.” Shuichi gently holds Kaede’s wrists as he explains.

“Help her?... So then she…”

“Yes Kaede. Miu likes you too.” He smiles faintly. Kaede, in response, lets out an enormous sigh of relief.

“Oh my god I was so worried, I thought she’d never want to speak to me again…” She brings a face to her cheek, trying to quelch the nervous blush rising up. “Wait, so then how’d she pass out?”

“I invited her to my lab with Kaito, Tenko, and Tsumugi to help out. Tsumugi offered to help by…” The blush transfers to Shuichi. “... Dressing me up as you.” Kaede’s eyes widen, nearly popping out of her skull in surprise.

“Oh… my god?...” Kaede was close to busting out laughing. “That’s what got her to pass out?”

“Tsumugi did a…  _ scarily _ good job of making me look like you. Near identical.”

“Wow… I don’t know whether to feel flattered or frightened.” A few chuckles escape her lips. “But Miu’s alright?”

“Mhm. We took her to Mikan as soon as possible. Thankfully I got a chance to change before we made it there.” The blush stays put on Shuichi’s face, almost making him look like a tomato.

Another chuckle. “What, my clothes not comfy enough for you?” A smirk emerges from her lips.

“N-no, it’s not that at all, just…” Sweat drops down his head. “She did a…  _ REALLY _ good job, and-” Before he can continue rambling, Kaede gives him a firm hug, shutting him up.

“Don’t worry about it, you goof. You were doing it for a friend, I understand.” She gives him a small pat on the back before letting him go. “Besides, I think you’d make a pretty cute girl.” As if Shuichi’s face wasn’t red enough, it had practically turned into Mars at this point, his ahoge sticking straight up.

“... Y-yeah… thanks.” The words left his lips shakily.

“But she’s good now? She… likes me?” 

Shuichi sighs most of his blush away. “Yes. She absolutely does.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “But I think you should just give her some time to let you know that on her own. She’s working hard to get to that point.”

Kaede nearly tears up, before sniffling it away. “Okay… Thank you, Shuichi. This means a lot to me.” Another hug, a little stronger this time. 

Shuichi returns the gesture with a small chuckle. “Anytime, Kaede.” Pat pat.

“I should get going, then. It  _ is _ pretty late, I don’t wanna waste any rehearsal time.” She adjusts her hair a little, moving it out of her violet eyes. “I’ll talk to you later, Shuichi.”

A firm nod. “Right. See you later.” They exchange gentle waves as Kaede moves down the hall. By the time she’s out of eyesight, Shuichi returns to the nurse’s office, Mikan standing patiently.

“I-Is everything alright, Saihara-San?”

“It’s alright, Tsumiki-chan. Kaede was just worried, is all.” He returns to his original seat, picking his novel back up. “Thank you for this, by the way. I apologize if we’re any burden on your work.”

“O-of course not! It’s just part of my job!” She checks off another box on her clipboard, sorting out all the bottles in the nearby cabinet. “A-although, if Iruma-san isn’t a-awake by the time I close the office, you wouldn’t mind t-taking her to her d-dorm, would you?”

“That’s fine. Our dorms are fairly close together anyways.” Shuichi flips a page, letting out a small yawn. As he reads, he can’t help but think about Kaede’s comment earlier.

“ _ I think you’d make a pretty cute girl. _ ”

… He ruminates on it a little. She was just being, nice, right? Surely… 

He waits out the night, bringing Miu to her dorm once the nurse’s office closes. Shuichi returns to his dorm, pondering Kaede’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been waiting to write for Kaede for a while. She's such a sweet ball of sunshine that tries her best. Writing her during her more vulnerable moments is also great, getting to explore facets of a character that wasn't really taken advantage of in their source material (why'd you have to kill her off so soon, Chunsoft...)  
> Also, first non-V3 character appears! I'll try to wiggle in some more characters from 1 and 2 where appropriate, so keep an eye out!
> 
> also:  
> me: I'm like dropping hints that Shuichi is a trans girl  
> me: Shuichi is a trans girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu receives a pep talk from a close friend.

_ Knock knock knock _

Miu laid sprawled out in her bed, still in her clothes from yesterday. It’s a good thing Shuichi managed to grab Miu’s key from her person, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to sleep in her own dorm.

“N-...nnnnn..."

...Actually, that’s probably not too much of a problem what with how often she sleeps in her own lab. Miu hazily slams her arm on the table next to her, as if an alarm clock had been ringing next to her. 

_ Knock knock knock _

“Wh… what the fuuuuuuuck…” Miu rises from her bed like Frankenstein’s monster, groggily rubbing her eyes. It’s at this moment she realizes she still has her gloves on. “What… the fuck?...”

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

“Miu? Are you in there?” A familiar, boyish voice seeps in from the other side of the door. Miu shakily gets to her feet, shulking to the door. On the other side stood a worried looking Kiibo. “O-oh, Miu! You’re here!” The Ultimate Robot taps his fingers together nervously. “I came to your lab last night for my scheduled maintenance but… it seemed you were absent.”

“O-oh, shit. Sorry, just…” Miu lets out a disgruntled sigh as she rubs her face. “We can… get it done with now if you want.”

“Of course! Thank you, Iruma-San!” The spunky robot beams with vigor, a stark contrast to Miu’s jaded aggravation. The latter drags her feet out from her dorm, Kiibo eagerly following.

* * *

“Hold still.” Miu carefully aimed a flashlight into Kiibo’s eyes, who seemed fairly confused with Miu’s attitude at the moment.

“You’re usually not this calm during maintenance, Miu…” Kiibo rises up a bit as Miu moves to grab a different tool. “Normally not this… discontent, either. Is something the matter?”

“Why, shouldn’t you be happy with this?” The inventor grabs a flat-head screwdriver, moving back to the table Kiibo was laying on. “For once, I’m not fondling the fuck outta you.” Scoff.

“Well, while I am glad you’re being much less… handsy, it’s clear to see you’re not in an optimal emotional state. I suggest we discuss it before continuing with the maintenance.” Miu groans in response.

“God, fine. As long as you stop buggin’ me about it.” She pulls a lever, moving the table Kiibo’s on into an upright position. He steps off, leaning on the desk next to Miu.

“Now then, could you tell me what happened? I’m assuming the source of your aggravation is what led you to miss maintenance?” Miu huffs, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Kiibo. “... Miu? I’d highly suggest you tell me.”

Another grunt. “Uuuugh, fine. I…” The malice in her voices tapers, giving way to a whimper. “I fainted after Poo-ichi and his friends tried to help me talk to Kaede…” The blush returns, just as brutal to Miu’s confidence as ever. “Yesterday in the dining hall she… said she loved me… and I ran away all embarrassed.”

“Ah… I see. That’s what everyone was talking about yesterday, then. I was charging in my dorm at the time.” He taps a finger to his chin, pondering. “And you said you fainted? What could’ve led to that?”

“Ugh. Whore-ogane dressed Shuichi up exactly like Kaede. Like, EXACTLY, down to every little detail.” She leans an elbow on the counter, hoping the blush will reside soon.

“Interesting… I’m not well-versed in romance, but I could easily imagine that in response to someone dressing up as someone you’re fearful of talking to.” Kiibo releases a robo-sigh.

“It’s just! I feel like no matter what I do I’m gonna end up running away from her again! I can’t bear being near her because as soon as I do I turn into a fucking steamed vegetable!” Miu throws her arms out in front of her in an irritated fashion.

“Do you mind elaborating? Like, what specifically about her gets you to such a point?” Seems Kiibo has taken up the role of therapist this time around.

“God, everything! Her stupid, cute outfit, her hair, how she’s always goin’ out of her way to help people, she’s just! Too nice! Meanwhile I’m just…” Her voice trails off a bit.

“... A-abrasive?” Kiibo tries his best to avoid stepping on any toes.

“... I feel like I don’t deserve her. Like I’m just not good enough for her.” She walks away from her desk, twiddling with one of her unfinished inventions. “Kaede’s played piano in front of fucking  _ royalty _ , she’s spent her whole life perfectin’ her talent.” Miu kicks a stray screw away, huffing. “Meanwhile, what do I have to show for all my work? A bunch of kinky bullshit, and gadgets that just make you lazier.”

“... That doesn’t make your time invested any less meaningful, Miu.” He moves over to reach a hand to her back. “Just because your ideas may not be fruitful doesn’t mean you can’t strive for something better. I’m sure Akamatsu-San went through the same struggle when she was younger.”

“... Y-you think so?”

“Positive. You’re capable of amazing things, Miu. I doubt Kaede would have expressed interest in a romantic relationship if she didn’t hold you in such high regards.” 

She pouts. “B-but… what if we get together and she just… doesn’t like me anymore? Like she’s not satisfied with me?”

“Akamatsu-San usually isn’t one to go back on her word, and if she really did have any sort of grievance with you, she would bring it up as soon as she could. I’m sure of that.” Kiibo gives his compatriot a confident smile, and a warm thumbs-up. Miu turns to him, slightly teary-eyed, and rushes in for a hug.

“Thanks, you fuckin’ goober. I needed that.” She squeezes him as hard as she can, what with him being metal and all, before eventually relenting. “Alright, dumbass. Let’s get maintenance over with. I got somethin’ I need to do after this.” She shoos Kiibo over to the table, grabbing the flat-head screwdriver she had initially abandoned.

* * *

11:35 am, 5/12

**Miu Iruma is now online.**

MIU: pooichi 

MIU: hey pooichi

MIU: so help me god i will blast anus music into your dorm room if you dont respond

SHUICHI: What? What happened?

MIU: first of all. thanks for bringing me to my dorm, numbnuts.

SHUICHI: Uh, you’re welcome?

MIU: secondly, meet me in my lab at 1. grab all your dumb friends from yesterday. i have an idea

SHUICHI: Wait, already? What prompted this?

MIU: kiibo gave me a pep talk while i was doin maintenance and helped me realize that

MIU: i gotta grab this bull by the fuckin horns

MIU: just fucking ride the shit out of it

SHUICHI: I’m hoping that’s not a euphemism, but knowing you it probably is.

MIU: what im SAYING is

MIU: i need to get my shit together and talk to bakamatsu before i chicken out again

MIU: so obv im gonna need ur help

SHUICHI: Well, if it’s really that important to you, then sure. I’ll tell the rest.

MIU: ALSO

MIU: tell whore-gane to get started on that dress.

MIU: i would message her myself but shed probably annihilate my notifications with all the anime she took inspiration from and crap like that

SHUICHI: You really like throwing me under the bus, don’t you?

MIU: ;P

SHUICHI: That’s what I thought.

SHUICHI: I’ll see you then.

MIU: be there or be square, jerkass!

MIU: well, more of a square than you already are

SHUICHI: You wound me, Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time! I wanted to explore Miu and Kiibo's relationship a little here, and I hope I captured their dynamic well. The next chapter *shooould* probably be the last one, or at least the second to last. I'm excited to get around to it!  
> Also, for those of you wondering about that little Shuichi anecdote at the end of the last chapter, I'm probably not gonna explore that too much here. I'm thinking of making a separate sequel fic to go into Shuichi's gender identity after I finish this one, so stay tuned!


	5. Quick Update

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I haven't abandoned this fic! I'm super close to finishing the final chapter, I just need to build up the steam to get it done. I appreciate those of you who have stuck around long enough despite me pumping out the first four chapters so quickly. Hopefully I won't leave you hanging much longer. Please stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu finally takes initiative.

Shuichi approaches the doors of Miu’s lab, having already told Kaito, Tenko, and Tsumugi to arrive. It was merely 3 minutes before Miu’s specified time, needless to say Shuichi was…  _ curious  _ as to what Miu had planned. As he hesitantly opens the doors to the Ultimate Inventor’s chambers he finds…

Wow. Okay then.

Miu’s lab had been set up looking like some sorta fancy venue: Lights strung all over the walls and ceiling, and one of those huge lattice arch things right above the door. Miu laid on her side at an intricate looking table, as if asking to be drawn like one of Shuichi’s French girls. “Poo-ichi! Glad you made it!” She rolls off, strutting over to Saihara with confidence. “Whaddya think? I got some decoration pointers from that Hanamura kid from 77-B. He offered to make me and Kaede some fancy dinner or some shit, but I didn’t want his filthy fuckin’ hands touchin’ something I’m meant to eat.”

“Miu, I-...” Shuichi is definitely taken aback, to say the least. “How’d you have time to set this all up?”

“Eh, just needed some motivation from Kiibo, is all.” She points a thumb back towards Kiibo, hanging out in the corner. He gives Shuichi a meek wave. Miu claps and rubs her hands together. “You tell the rest of your lame-o friends to come?”

“Y-yeah, they should be here in just a s-” Shuichi is interrupted by the door behind him SLAMMING open, revealing a panting, sweaty Tsumugi clutching a dress on a coat hanger.

“I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD IRUMA-CHAN!” Tsumugi nearly falls to her knees, holding the dress to her chest like a mother rushing her swaddled baby out of a storm. “I had already started work on the dress yesterday so the moment Saihara-kun told me you needed your dress I finished it as soon as I could!” Tsumugi held out the dress to Miu, and goddamn, that’s a good-looking dress for how quickly she reportedly finished it. The garb itself was a pale pink, shoulder-less cocktail dress, a seemingly snug one at that. The breast area featured Miu’s familiar blue bow, with her emblem spread across the front. Miu grabbed the dress, examining it thoroughly.

“Hmmmmm... nice job, Shirogane! Bet my sweet bod’ll look even sexier in this number!” She places the dress on the nearest desk, for her to change into later. “Your job ain’t done yet, though. Stick around here for a bit and I’ll tell everyone what to do once the others get here.” She takes a big, good stretch, peeking out the window of her lab.

“Where’d all this confidence come from, Iruma-San? Just yesterday you were trembling at the thought of talking to Kaede.” Shuichi walks up next to her, peeking out as well.

“Hey, it’s like you said. Gotta grab this bull by the horns! And so fuckin’ help me I am gonna ride this bastard into the sunset!” She foams at the mouth a little. Best not ask her the intentions behind that statement.

“I admire your moxie, I guess… but… what exactly is your plan here?” He smiles nervously.

“Easy! I already got everything set up, I just need to lure her here!”

“And you’ll do that… how?” As he tilts his head, the door opens once more. In comes Kaito and Tenko, taken aback by the gussied up lab.   


“Whoa… Iruma-san… what’s this all about?” Kaito walks slowly, hand behind his head.

“Consider yourself lucky, asswipes! You get to witness my passionate confession of love to Bakamatsu!” Metaphorical sparkles surround her as she poses triumphantly.

“Oh! Good for you Iruma-San!” Tenko enthusiastically pumps a fist. “You did a great job getting this place set up!” As she says this, Miu’s confidence quickly drains out of her, swapped out for bashfulness.   


“I-I… Thanks. I-It was mostly Kiibo though…” Another wave. “ANYWAYS!” She clasps her hands together in a snap. “Good thing you two are here! You have the most important job of all!”

“Really?” Iruma skeptic that he is, Kaito crosses his arms. “That’s fishy comin’ from you, of all people.”

“Oh shut it, Kai-dope! You should be honored to have your service requested by the gorgeous girl genius herself! Because your job is!... Moral support.”   
  
“Eh?” Tenko’s chipper tone is supplemented for confusion, yet still retaining her enthusiastic smile.   
  
“I don’t wanna chicken out at the last second so I need you two to talk me up a bunch…” Her confidence deflates once more as she bashfully taps her fingers together.

“... Heheh! You coulda just said that, Iruma-Chan!” Kaito bumps his fists together in regular Momota fashion. “No way you’re wussin’ out on my watch!”

“Same here! I’ll muster all my Neo Aikido energy to support you!” Tenko pumps a fist up cheerily.

“... Thanks…” Miu whimpers.

“Well, that’s all fine and good, Iruma-San… But I still don’t know how you plan on luring Kaede here.” 

“Don’t worry! Me and Kiibo worked somethin’ out! I was able to bug her phone remotely!”

“You  _ huh. _ ”

“Basically I installed a trojan on her phone that won’t remove itself until she comes here. I even added a little personal touch for her!” Damn, she really thought of everything.

“I… See.” Shuichi’s impressed. Miu was always one to go over the top, but this is remarkable even for her. “So when are you planning on setting it off?”

“... Once I muster up the courage for it…” Back to the finger tapping. Kaito moves behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I believe in you, Iruma-Chan! If you have the balls to say all the shit you do on a regular basis, this should be a piece of cake!” Thumbs up!

Deep breath. 

“You got this, Iruma-San!” Tenko, sparkles in her eyes, stands by her side eagerly.

Another breath. “... Okay. Kiibo. Set it off.” She turns to the roboy in the corner.

“O-oh! Alright!” Kiibo’s ahoge sticks straight up, his eyes glossed over with code.

“Okay! Time to get this dress on!... I got this… I got this…” Already Miu’s starting to freak.

“YOU GOT THIS!” Simultaneously, Kaito and Tenko belt out a cheer for her, causing the girl genius to hop a little in surprise.

“You can do it Iruma-Chan!” Tsumugi affirms from the side.

“You’ve come this far, Miu. You can do this.” Shuichi crosses his arms, smirking confidently.

“... I got this.”

* * *

Within the Ultimate Pianist’s Research Lab, Kaede looks over a heap of sheet music: Sonata No. 5 by Baldassare Galuppi.

“Been meaning to get around to this one…” She sets the sheets down on the grand piano in the center of the lab, taking a seat on the cushioned stool in front of it. A few finger calisthenics, and she’s ready t-   
  
**_BZZZZZ BZZZZZ_ **

“Hm?” Kaede reaches into her pocket, her phone buzzing off like crazy. She unlocks it to find that she can’t open any of her apps. “What the…”

Out of nowhere, the screen fades completely to pink, and a gif of a laughing blue bunny with coke-bottle glasses appears. Text pops up right below it stating “Follow the arrow to unlock your phone!” Sure enough, a green arrow appears at the bottom.

“What did… Did Miu hack my phone?” She shifts it around, noticing the arrow moves in accordance to her movements, almost like a compass. “Jeez… Guess Gulappi can wait.” 

Kaede heads out of her lab, following the arrow as best she can. Down the hallway, past the school shop, and out the back door to the garden. The farther she goes, she notices faint sound emitting from her phone: A somber, yet moving piano piece Kaede knows all too well.

“... Clair De Lune?” Hm. This is an interesting development. Is this what Shuichi was talking about when he said to give Miu some time?

Kaede moves further through the garden and down one of the many brick roads that paved the exterior of the campus. The music grows ever louder as she approaches the arrow’s desired location: The Ultimate Inventor Lab. The outside of it appears to be decorated in white and yellow christmas lights. Kaede couldn’t even begin to imagine what Miu is planning in there.

She finally makes it to the front of the lab, the music reaching its climax. Suddenly, it stops, and her phone unlocks itself. 

“ _ Alright Miu… let’s see what’s up…” _

Kaede pokes her head through the lab’s doors. With the display put out in front of her previously, she was expecting  _ something _ in the realm of extravagance, but…

Oh my god, this is adorable.

To the sides of the lab stood Shuichi, Tenko, Tsumugi, Kaito, and Kiibo, all lined up like bridesmaids and grooms along a church aisle. Miu Iruma, in a fancy cocktail dress, face mere moments away from turning as red as a stop sign, lay at the end of the dolled-up laboratory. She took a few steps closer, closing the distance between the two. 

“Kaede Akamastu…” Miu takes a long breath in, and exhales. “The past couple a’ years in Hope’s Peak have been… well, fuckin’ weird, to say the least. I’ve come across so many stupid ass people who are lucky enough to for me to consider them friends.” Shuichi offers a light chuckle. “And through all the dumb, horny, inane shit I’ve said, there’s only a handfulla people who wanna be around me. Poo-ichi, cause I’m sure he sees me as trouble and is tryna help me pull my crap together. Kiibo, since I know how to do all his repairs, and he’s a… decent enough moral compass fer me, I guess?” Kiibo gives an enthusiastic thumbs up. “And finally…”

“Miu…” Before Kaede can respond, Miu fully closes the gap between them, and gently grabs both her hands. 

“Listen, Akamatsu. You make me feel… fuckin’ weird. But the good kind, I guess. Whenever you talk back to me for bein’ a horny jackass, or for insulting someone, it doesn’t make me wanna submit to you or anything. More like… I deserve it? Like you’re good at keeping me from doing that kind of stuff.” She squeezes Kaede’s hands a little tighter. “And when you actually compliment me? Fuck, I just melt. Not like my libido’s taking over, but like… I actually feel appreciated. Like someone actually enjoys me for who I am, and…” Her voice tapers.

“I want that kinda person in my life. I want  _ you _ , Kaede.” Miu tries her best to hold eye contact, before breaking off and staring down at the floor. “I know I said some stupid shit yesterday, it’s been haunting me since. I jus-” Her digression is halted by Kaede putting a finger up to her lips.

“It’s alright. I totally get it.” Her hand moves to Miu’s cheek, bringing it back to meet her gaze. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t just as scared coming up to tell you that yesterday.”

“R-really?” 

“Duh. I get nervous too, y’know. I’m not the perfect Piano Freak you think I am.” She places her other hand on Miu’s remaining cheek. “And if you really think I’m gonna walk away now just because you got cold feet, then you must not be as smart as you think you are, Mi-idiot” Upon hearing this, Miu breaks into an odd mixture of blushy babbling and nervous laughter.

“I-insults are my department, cowtits…” The inventor says, words squeaking from her lips.

“Pfft. Come here, you dingus.” She pulls Miu into a tight hug, causing Miu’s backup to burst into applause.

“WOOOOOOO! NICE JOB IRUMAAAAA!” Tenko belts out. Tsumugi politely golf-claps, Shuichi putting more gravitas into his. Kaito pumps his fist in the air, nearly knocking the neighboring Kiibo over. 

“Yo, Kiibs, didn’t Iruma say somethin’ about your cue earlier?” Kaito signals the robot.

“O-oh, yes. Seems like now’s the time.” Near-instantaneously, the robot’s hands morph into cannons, launching off a flurry of confetti and flower petals into the air. Miu’s still blushing like crazy, pulling Kaede back a bit from the hug. 

“C-... Can I kiss you?” The words spill out of her mouth as if she were possessed by the Ultimate Nurse.

“Of course, dummy. We’re girlfriends now, right?” Miu’s ahoge nearly stands straight up when she hears this, Kaede pulling her back in for a soft, yet passionate kiss. Miu’s once rigid posture loosens, allowing her arms to drape around Kaede. It was pure bliss for both of them, finally getting the chance to revel in each other’s embrace.

“I love you…” The former says, whispering through soft smooches.

A giggle. “‘Bout time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOUH IT'S DONE!!!  
> It's been almost two months since the last chapter and I'm glad to finally finish this! For those of you who have been waiting patiently for the end, thank you for sticking around! This was definitely one of my more ambitious works, being my first multi-chapter fic. For those of you wondering, I am planning on making more Danganronpa stories, including one about Trans Girl Shuichi that I alluded to earlier. Stay tuned and have a great day!


End file.
